


Не по сценарию

by LilyAngel_Sanders



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Actors, Drabble Collection, Drama & Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders
Summary: Они встречаются на съемках "Версаля". Принц и его Шевалье. Алекс и Эван. И вроде все должно быть просто, но...





	1. Не по сценарию

— Мы сделаем это! — Бутылка по столу грохает, чуть не расплескивается содержимое. Улыбаюсь ему, киваю. Конечно, сделаем, как иначе может быть? 

Любуюсь им, немного пьяно щурясь. Красивый. Аристократичный. Властный. Идеально роли соответствует. Я тоже постараюсь соответствовать. Ему... 

— Покажем им, покажем всем, что такое настоящая страсть... — мурчит уже, придвигаясь ближе, касается губами уха. Не отстраняюсь — зачем? Щекотно, но не неприятно. И так будто бы привычно, что даже обыденно, будто знаю его уже годы, а не пару дней. Будто с ним за эти дни единым целым стали, влились друг в друга, перемешались клетками. Как и они. Те, кого играть предстоит. 

— Верно же, мой шевалье? — голос понижает вовсе до шепота, кудряшками своими шелковыми мажет по моей щеке, горячее дыхание его почти на губах чувствую. В горле перехватывает, отстраняюсь от греха. Что-то мелькает и исчезает, что-то не мое совсем. Алкоголь что ли пузырьками в мозгу взрывается, чужие мысли, чувства подбрасывает?

— О да, мой принц! — смеюсь, игриво повожу бровями. Губы свои облизываю, подпираю жеманно — будто флиртующая девица — подбородок рукой. Морок — прочь. Просто игра. Подыгрываю. 

Хмурится, пальцами по столу барабанит, взгляд свой тоже уже затуманенный отводит. Хмурюсь почти зеркально, не понимаю, что с ним вдруг такое стряслось. Замираю, жду, что скажет. Улыбка гаснет, руки холодеют. Не то что-то?..

Выдает:

— Но без языка. Договорились? — так серьезно, будто судьба мира от моего согласия зависит. А я — в шоке от этих слов. Можно подумать, я собирался. С чего он взял, что… Мысли путаются, уплывают, никак не связать в слова, в отповедь. Лишь киваю ему. К черту объяснения. Слишком пьян.

*** 

Все договоренности рушатся в одночасье.

Когда все поначалу как всегда. Камеры, свет. Куча проводов под ногами, метки эти вечно липнут к обуви. Гримерша пуховкой нос щекочет. Ежусь — золотая нитка на костюме колет шею. Режиссер дает команду: начинать. 

Принимаю нужную позу, щеки щипаю, чтоб румянец появился, хотя чувствую — и так горят. Губы кусаю, рукава рубахи одергиваю. Не сам волнуюсь — все по роли. Да и с чего мне-то переживать?.. 

Вот и он входит в кадр. Делаю пару шагов навстречу, улыбаюсь. Улыбку и изображать не нужно — я рад ему. Всегда рад. Ему. 

Тянусь с поцелуем. Легко коснуться нужно, лишь прижаться губами к губам. Не нарушить правил, им установленных. Повернуться так, чтобы со спины было будто взаправду… Руками по его плечам скользнуть, податься ближе. Страсть в лучшем исполнении! 

Но что такое вдруг? Вертит меня будто куклу — еле на ногах удерживаюсь от неожиданности. Ставит нас прямо к камере в профиль, чтобы лица было видно. Чую: оператор сейчас крупный план возьмет… Зачем? Не выйдет же ничего толком. Запорем дубль!.. 

Обдает мои губы горячим дыханием, прихватывает нижнюю, тянет к себе и языком по ним. По-настоящему. Жадно. Властно. Слышу — усмехается. 

Задыхаюсь, голова кругом. Открываю рот, чтоб воздуха хватануть, и он тут же пользуется этим. Целует, целует так, что земля из-под ног уплывает. Кусает, тут же лижет губы вновь. Я едва могу ответить, лишь позволяю ему творить, что заблагорассудится. Не отталкиваю — в шоке. А в голове одна мысль: что же это такое?! Зачем свои же стены — к черту? 

Команда «стоп!» звучит, и я пару шагов на дрожащих ногах назад делаю. Руки трясутся тоже. Не могу ему в глаза взглянуть. Боюсь. Боюсь всего, что бы там ни увидел сейчас. 

— Эв, — по имени зовет тихо, голос его будто через толщу воды до меня доходит, в ушах шумит. Будто тону. А я и тону. Что со мной? Сердце из груди сейчас выскочит, ноги ватные. В голове — звон колокольный. И жаром — щеки. Отчего? От неожиданности? Или от другого?..

А вокруг — люди. Нельзя показывать, что что-то случилось, что не так, как предполагалось. Усмехаюсь, волосы назад отбрасываю, плечом дергаю. Все в порядке. Вроде бы...

— Да, Алекс? — голос срывается, но что ж, я не виноват в этом. Оно само как-то. Поднимаю взгляд на него, смотрю, чуть прищурившись. Ну же, объясняйся! Давай! Какого черта ты… 

— Ничего, — бросает холодно, равнодушно, отворачивается. Будто не он сейчас мне рот вылизывал. Будто не он свои правила — в пекло, чтоб горели в пламени. 

Задерживаю вдох, сжимаю руки в кулаки, зажмуриваю глаза. Как в детстве, когда этого было достаточно, чтобы думать, что ничего не случилось. 

Не понимаю ничегошеньки. Нет, одно четко ясно: я определенно вляпался. По самую макушку. И что делать с этим теперь?.. 

— Еще дубль! 

Из своих мыслей выныриваю, через силу улыбаюсь, вновь положенное место занимаю. На него не смотрю вовсе. 

— И... съемка!..


	2. Кольца

— Дай руку! — жутко серьезно и очень требовательно. Трудно не подчиниться такому "королевскому" приказу, но все же сначала бунтую и спрашиваю:

— Зачем? — вздергиваю в изумлении брови. Что он придумал? Опять его шуточки? Детство порой играет в нем, будто ему не тридцать почти, а едва ли семнадцать.

— Дай, пожалуйста, — уже мягче звучит. На щеках румянец всполохами, что даже под плотным слоем грима предательски проглядывает. С чего бы вдруг?

Покорно руку протягиваю, от того, что положение ее на весу не слишком комфортное, чуть дрожит она. Его — тоже. По той же причине? Или в другом дело? Не понять. Румянцу не показать правды, а глаза непроницаемы, да и взгляд в сторону. Почему?

Хватает мою руку, перебирает своими тонкими, аристократическими пальцами мои пальцы, разглядывает их пристально, будто самую интересную вещь на свете... А потом надевает мне на палец бутафорское кольцо с ярко-зеленым камнем, зажимает среди своих его. Другой рукой достает телефон откуда-то из складок костюма — и где он его там прячет, ведь запрещено же телефоны на площадке при себе носить? — открывает камеру.

Смотрю на эту странную конструкцию из пальцев и осознаю: а кольца ведь на безымянных. На правых. Там, куда обычно кольцо на помолвку надевают. К чему все это? Сердце пропускает удар.

Взгляд на него поднимаю — а он серьезный донельзя, смотрит на наши руки так, будто в них весь смысл жизни. Камера щелкает, запечатлевая момент. Руки дрожат у обоих уже сильнее... Мурашки по всему телу стайкой, по спине — влажный пот.

— Алекс?.. — зову его по имени, и в интонации, в хрипотце, внезапно возникшей, тихого голоса невысказанный вопрос: что это? Что этим сказано? Правильно ли все понято? Или шутит опять? Можно ли надеяться?..

Молчит, руки не отпускает, лишь меняет положение своей, ладонью вверх поворачивает, сжимает мою, поглаживает большим пальцем по тыльной стороне.

Окрик с площадки — зовут. И магия рушится, руки распускаются, что-то исчезает, и так тяжело, так пусто от невыясненного, несказанного, что хочется кричать. Но молчу. И покорно иду следом, как мой герой покорно шел всю жизнь за своим любовником. За любимым. Принимая все безропотно, лишь бы рядом.

— Мон ами... мон амур... — еле слышно шепчу в спину ему. Услышит — можно списать на то, что роль репетирую. Хорошее прикрытие, верно же? А правды... правды не скажу, пока он не скажет. Еще целый сезон съемок впереди, еще полгода минимум вместе. Время есть. Верно же?..


	3. Недоигранная музыка

— Я переночую сегодня у тебя… — не то вопрос, не то утверждение.

Вопросительно вздергиваю брови, ожидая продолжения. Тишина. Вижу: облизывает губы как-то нервно.

Ловлю его взгляд в отражении зеркала, хмурюсь. Вот так вот просто «переночую» и все? Как само собой разумеющееся? Не то чтобы я был против видеть его в своем доме, но… хочется все же объяснений.

Отходит, хотя только что чуть ли не нависал надо мной, мешая гримерше работать. В зеркале вижу, как отворачивается, замирает. Спина напряжена, будто удара ждет. Стучит беспокойно кончиками пальцев по пуговицам на своем костюме принца.

Мычу что-то невразумительное, что можно расценить как согласие, не открывая рта: по моему лицу пробегают пуховкой, не хочется потом отплевываться от пудры целый день.

Плечи его опускаются с облегчением, пара быстрых шагов... Дверь гримерной хлопает. Ушел.

Сбежал. И что это значит?..

***

 

За весь день не удается перекинуться даже парой слов: съемки поглощают обоих. А вечером в такси и после, уже дома, выяснять что-либо нет сил: выжаты как лимоны в популярном баре — досуха.

Обмениваемся едва ли десятком ничего не значащих фраз: «закажем пиццу?», «будешь пиво?», «не против, если я закурю?», «да», «давай», «нет», молча пялимся в телевизор, не вникая в суть.

Но молчание не тягостное, а наоборот, какое-то уютное. Отключаюсь под французский бубнеж с экрана. Мне слишком хорошо…

Чувствую, как щеки касаются осторожно прохладные пальцы. Слышу далекий шепот: «Эв… ты спишь…» Мурчу что-то, непроизвольно жмусь к ласкающей руке, киваю: «сплю».

Но тут же вздрагиваю. Дремота слетает с меня моментально, внутри все переворачивается. Только сейчас я осознаю: сегодня нам делить одну постель!

В моей небольшой съемной квартирке всего один диван. И никакого другого спального места нет. Даже просто места нет, чтобы можно было бы устроиться спать на полу. А это значит…

Это значит, что предстоит лежать рядом с ним всю ночь, слушать его дыхание, чувствовать его тепло. Не имея возможности даже просто коснуться, не то что сделать еще хоть что-то, о чем даже боюсь позволить себе помечтать…

Черт! Черт-черт-черт!

Интересно, а он задумывался о том, что придется провести рядом со мной ночь? Хотя, ему-то что! Это не он влюблен как мальчишка. Не он вспыхивает по сто раз на дню от простого касания. Не он не знает, как отшутиться, когда кто-то подтрунивает насчет слишком уж реалистичных чувств «шевалье» к «принцу». Не он сбегает панически, со стыдом пряча стояк, после особо горячих совместных сцен. Не он — я.

Черт!

Хочется хорошенько вдарить кулаком по чему-нибудь. Например, по своей голове, чтобы вышибить прочь все эти мысли. Зажмуриваюсь крепче. Может, притвориться спящим, и…

— Эв... — вновь шепчет. Так близко, что чувствую его дыхание на своих губах. — Пора в кровать…

Все же открываю глаза. Не сбежать…

Укладываемся. По разные стороны дивана. С десяток сантиметров пустого пространства разделяют нас — чертовски мало. Даже через одеяла — хорошо хоть, их у меня два — чувствую тепло его тела. Вижу, несмотря на то, что в комнате темно, очертания его лица, темные кудряшки на белоснежной наволочке. Слышу его дыхание. Тихое, мелодичное. Бросает в жар. Как же выдержать это?!

Да, уже было такое, когда рядом, вплотную. Когда голой кожей друг к другу. На съемках было. Но то на съемках, когда все по сценарию, по чужой указке. Когда реакцию свою дикую, животную, жажду стиснуть крепче, прижаться теснее и не отпускать долго можно списать на умелую актерскую игру… А тут...

Шумно выдыхаю, поворачиваюсь спиной к нему. Если не видеть, то можно представить, что его нет. Вот и все. Так легко, правда?..

Ерзает сзади, шелестит одеялом, взбивает подушку. Боже!

Замираю, притворяюсь, что уже уснул.

А потом что-то невообразимое случается!

По спине холодок — мое одеяло откидывают. И следом на контрасте — дикий жар чужого тела. Рука горячая как пламя по спине моей, плечу проходит и устраивается на груди, прямо на сердце, что бьется, кажется, сейчас на свободу вырвется.

Он прижимает меня к себе, как ребенок любимую игрушку, вжимается грудью в спину, ноги сплетает с моими.

Голоса нет, я немой! Шепотом, почти беззвучно только могу выдохнуть:

— Алекс… — с надрывом, с болью. Из груди чуть ли не рыдания рвутся, настолько меня переполняет сейчас. Что же ты? Зачем ты это?..

— Спи! — лишь шепчет мне в ответ, невесомо касается губами моей макушки. Обнимает крепче.

Я брежу? Или мне снится это?..

Колет щетиной своей мое плечо. Не снится, значит.

Слеза тихо скатывается по щеке, впитывается в подушку.

С ума схожу!..

***

 

Просыпаюсь в прекрасном настроении. Почему мне так хорошо, так сладко? Проматываю в воспоминаниях вчерашний день.

Алекс… Он был тут, обнимал меня. Вот она, моя причина! "Был"?!

Резко оборачиваюсь — в постели я один. Ушел? Неужели ушел?!

Сердце вновь заходится бешеным ритмом, грудь сжимается болью, хочется кричать… Не мог же бросить меня! Не теперь, когда вот так вот, сердцем к сердцу всю ночь!..

Что-то грохает на кухне, тихие ругательства. Здесь…

Отпускает. Встаю тихо, подхожу к окну. Рассвет нежный, розово-персиковый едва занимается. Делаю несколько кадров на телефон на память, чтобы до последнего дня помнить это утро. Не могу удержаться, чтобы не выложить в инстаграмм. В подписи какой-то романтичный бред про то, что некоторые утра похожи на музыку. Пусть никто не поймет, не догадается — плевать. Я счастлив!

— Доброе утро! Завтрак готов.

Слышу его голос за спиной. Любимый…

***

 

Через несколько дней он вновь в моем доме. Сидит на балконе, щурится от вечернего, уже не яркого, но все же солнца. Курит, выпуская облачка дыма, улыбается, мурчит какую-то песенку себе под нос.

Любуюсь им, молча. Не хочу разрушать момент глупыми словами. Хотя изнутри рвется, едва могу удержать крик. Хочу, чтобы он знал, чтобы весь мир знал, как я влюблен! Как люблю!

— О чем так задумался, chérie*? — спрашивает со смешком. — Такой серьезный…

Отвожу взгляд, смотрю вниз, на улицу. Люди спешат домой, булочник выставляет лотки с вечерней выпечкой на витрину. Кот крадется за голубем…

Наверное, сейчас самое время признаться. Наверное, он ждет моего ответа. Наверное... Да я даже больше чем уверен, что он уже знает его.

Мы не говорили… о нас… после той ночи. Но я уверен — он все знает сам.

Только слова все равно не идут. Нужные — не идут. Пытаюсь собраться с мыслями, но они еще хуже разбегаются в стороны.

Все же мямлю:

— Знаешь, я... должен тебе сказать кое-что…

Улыбка гаснет на его лице, максимально серьезен сейчас, даже, можно сказать, напряжен. Смотрит на меня пристально, прожигающе. Так волнует то, что я выдам?..

Набираю в грудь воздуха, чтобы на одном дыхании выпалить главные слова, чтобы не струсить, и…

Назойливая романтическая мелодия из старого фильма врывается в нашу тишину — телефон лежит на полу между нами. Мне даже не надо смотреть на экран: я и так знаю, кто звонит. Лорен. Его девушка.

Я и забыл о ней.

Все обрывается внутри. Судорожно выдыхаю, отворачиваюсь вновь, чтобы не смотреть на него, чтобы не видеть, как расплывутся губы в нежной улыбке, как будут счастливо гореть его глаза, когда он будет говорить с ней. Как всегда бывает…

О чем я только думал?.. На что рассчитывал? Он не гей, у него есть девушка, которую он любит. Что я напридумывал?!

Едва сдерживаю предательски выступающие слезы. Чувствую, как начинают от обиды и жалости к себе гореть щеки. Руки немного трясутся, сжимаю кулаки.

Зачем?! Зачем ты позвонила сейчас?! Почему не позже, когда я…

Мелодия продолжает играть, вгрызается куда-то в мозг. Злюсь. Хочу крикнуть ему «возьми чертов телефон!», но сдерживаюсь, вжимая ногти в ладони. Он не виноват. И Лорен не виновата. У них все правильно, это я идиот.

Краем глаза вижу, как Алекс отшвыривает уже замолкший телефон куда-то в сторону, тянется ко мне и касается кончиками пальцев моего колена. Интересно, почему не ответил? Нет, не интересно… Надо забыть об этом!

— Так что ты там хотел мне сказать?.. — спрашивает все с той же улыбкой, что была на его лице пять минут назад. Только я уже другой. Совсем другой.

Прячу глубоко все, что чувствую сейчас. И спокойно, так спокойно, как только могу, тоже улыбаясь, говорю:

— Представляешь... дикобразы умеют плавать!

Смотрю на него. Улыбка на его губах гаснет. Желваки играют на лице, будто чертовски злится. Хмурится, открывает рот, видимо, хочет сказать что-то. Что я идиот, к примеру... Или еще что-то грубое. Но молчит. Отворачивается.

Молчи, все верно. Я идиот. Я и так это знаю. Но так будет лучше…

Усмехаюсь. Мне больно. Жутко больно. Но я сделал все правильно. Я не совершил ошибки. Моя тайна остается только моей.

Ему не нужна моя любовь. У него есть, кого любить, и без меня.

А ту ночь и те объятия надо забыть…

 

_______________  
* chérie - милый (фр.)


	4. Конец

— Эв! Постой!.. Эван! — слышу его голос за спиной. Вздрагиваю. Алекс. Его голос в самое сердце бьет. По нервам, по каждой клеточке. Внутри все переворачивается. Не останавливаюсь, наоборот, шаг ускоряю. Чуть ли не бегу теперь, хотя знаю: не сбежать мне от него. Никогда. Ясно как день.

Пара недель с того самого дня с моими «дикобразами» прошла. Виделись несколько раз всего мельком. Да и то на съемках, где вечно нервно, шумно, куча людей вокруг, где не поговоришь нормально. Что и к лучшему так-то.

Не писал, не звонил ему. На его бессвязные, нервные какие-то сообщения в мессенджере не отвечал. Не читал его твиттер. Даже с коллегами старался о нем не говорить и от них о нем не слушать. Думал, так проще будет.

Старался не думать о нем, не вспоминать, не прокручивать в памяти все подробности нашей с ним последней личной встречи. Вычеркнуть силился его из своей жизни. Смешно. Нам еще ни одну сцену вместе играть. И потом… встречи с фанатами эти, презентации... Но я пытался. Честно, пытался. Избавиться если не от него, то от этой зависимости от него. Переключиться пытался на что-то иное.

Тщетно. Мысли все вокруг него. Все песни — о нем. Все слезы, не подобающие мужчине, горькие, тихие — о нем. Все сны и молитвы.

И вот он за моей спиной. Чувствую его взгляд, ежусь, будто мне холодно. Хотя и правда знобит что-то.

— Эван! — это уже похоже на отчаянный крик. Слышу: почти бежит за мной, и все же останавливаюсь. Зажмуриваюсь на секунду, глубоко вдыхаю, натягиваю лучшую из своих улыбок и оборачиваюсь. Пусть. Что уж теперь…

— Привет, Ал! — здороваюсь спокойно, мягко, приветливо. Как всегда было. До того дня, когда все изменилось.

— Привет! Зову-зову, а ты не слышишь, — подходит ближе, останавливается в метре от меня, покачивается с пятки на носок и обратно, заложив руки за спину. Усмехаюсь: в такой позе часто можно видеть Шевалье в его сценах. Копирует меня?..

— Прости, задумался, — немного равнодушно повожу плечами, а внутри — буря. Его взгляд, теплый, ласковый, дружеский, такой родной скользит по мне, а я свой отвожу, чтобы не встречаться с ним глазами. Иначе не выдержу, и что-то случится тогда, что нельзя будет исправить. — Что ты тут делаешь? Ты же сегодня не снимаешься? — Спрашиваю, разглядывая рисунок на его футболке: Тоторо под зонтиком-листком. Какой Алекс все же еще ребенок… И как я люблю это в нем. Люблю его. Нет, не думать!..

— Я... — он осекается, трет подбородок — на лице его приличная щетина, которую он поцарапывает пальцами, — я… поговорить хотел. Нам надо поговорить!

Последняя фраза сказана с особым нажимом. От этих властных «герцогских» ноток у меня мурашки по спине. Невероятно цепляет, когда он такой. И в образе, и сам по себе. Но не время об этом думать. Думать надо о том, о чем он там хочет поговорить. И как мне выдержать этот явно серьезный разговор. Как не сорваться в истерику или дурацкие ненужные ему признания. Хотя, с чего я взял, что разговор будет о нас?..

— О чем? — спрашиваю немного равнодушно, хотя внутри все замирает. Что там опять у него на уме? Страшно. Мне страшно? Серьезно? Серьезно...

— Не здесь!

«Не здесь» — это не в коридоре у гримерок или не на площадке вовсе? Где тогда? И почему? Не хочет свидетелей? Свидетелей чего?..

— Хорошо, я сейчас переоденусь, и пойдем поужинаем где-нибудь. И поговорим…

— Нет, сейчас. Но не здесь! — хватает меня за руку, тянет подальше от гримерок, по коридорам, куда-то в ангар с декорациями, откуда все уже ушли, впихивает в «королевские покои». Сейчас тут темно и пусто. И очень непривычно быть тут без толпы людей. Сесть некуда, мебель переставили в другую декорацию, потому просто останавливаемся посреди «комнаты».

Я не понимаю, чего он от меня хочет, но повинуюсь ему. Какая-то апатия охватывает, если честно. Наверное, я просто устал быть в таком напряжении. И уже готов ко всему. Лишь бы развязка наступила быстрее. Даже если он сейчас меня ударит. Или скажет, что мы больше не друзья и чтобы я не смел больше приближаться к нему. Или…

Прерывает мои мысли. Берет меня за предплечья, чуть сжимает их, проводит кончиками пальцев вверх вниз, вызывая легкую дрожь.

— Слушай, я… — начинает громко, быстро, но тут же замолкает, будто пугается звука собственного голоса, эхом прогремевшего в пустой декорации. Переходит на шепот: — Я скучаю по тебе очень. А ты… избегаешь меня почему-то... То с Таем, то с Джесс. Но не со мной. С площадки убегаешь, как ошпаренный. Трубку не берешь. И я писал тебе… Ты не ответил. Мы давно никуда вместе не выбирались. Почему, Эв? Я.. обидел тебя чем-то?

Молчу. Что я могу ему сказать? Как я могу объяснить, почему не могу быть рядом с ним? Как могу рассказать, как потерял от него голову? Как люблю... Никак! Избегаю его? Чертовски верно! Избегаю. Сбежал бы в ЛА, да контракт не позволяет. Ничего. Недолго осталось.

— Еще и сезон этот чертов!.. — он вновь повышает голос, сжимает кулаки, выпуская мои предплечья. Злится. Смешно. На что тут злиться? И чем ему-то сезон не нравится? У него как у актера сезон замечательный. Центральная фигура. Чуть ли не наравне с Благденом-королем.

Это для меня сезон действительно чертов, потому что… потому что не только у нас, но и у наших героев никакого просвета. Только скандалы. И расставания. И попытки жить друг без друга. И боль. Боль, боль, боль. Ах, Ал! Знал бы ты, как меня каждый раз ломает играть все это. Как пропускаю каждую сцену, каждую реплику через себя. Как настоящие — не киношные — слезы по моим щекам катятся. Как мне тошно следовать сценарию. Как мне кажется, что это не Филипп с Шевалье говорит. А ты. Алекс с Эваном. Как отталкивает, как презрительно сквозь зубы разговаривает. Ах, Ал…

— Что тебе сезон? — стараюсь взять себя в руки и не показывать всего, что сейчас изнутри меня раздирает. — Сезон как сезон.

— Нет, — вновь перехватывает мои руки, теперь за ладони меня берет, пальцы наши сплетает. И так легко, так естественно это выходит, что я даже не убираю своих рук, подчиняясь в очередной раз. Пусть. Последний раз… — Нет, не сезон как сезон. Мне не нравится все это. Но это ладно, сценарий есть сценарий. А вот что ты от меня бегаешь, это… меня беспокоит. И злит. И я не понимаю. Эв, чем я тебя обидел? Скажи.

Смотрит на меня как щеночек. Так жалобно. Твою ж!.. Хочу ударить его сейчас. Какая-то злость жуткая изнутри прорывается. Бешенство. Никогда такого за собой не замечал. Едва сдерживаюсь. Неужели не понимает, не замечает, что он делает со мной. Что его эти игры в кошки-мышки, когда то приманивает к себе, то вновь отталкивает, что его поцелуи эти невинные, объятия, ночные посиделки рядышком со мной делают? Или замечает и все специально?..

— Ничем. Все в порядке. Просто я устал, вот и все, — говорю спокойно, свои руки у него забираю, прячу их за спину. Не хочу, чтобы вновь меня трогал, тогда не сдержусь. Ударю его. Честно. А еще не хочу, чтобы видел, как они дрожат.

— Так давай отдохнем. Поедем куда-нибудь из Парижа. Хочешь? Хочешь вместе, хочешь с ребятами. Ты измотан, я вижу, Эв…

Рука его стремится коснуться меня вновь, но останавливается, не пройдя и половины пути. Отводит взгляд, плечи его опускаются.

— Ладно, не хочешь, как хочешь. Я думал, что… Неважно. Извини. Я пойду.

Разворачивается, делает пару шагов. Наверное, прочел эту злобу в моих глазах. А на что я злюсь? Сам не знаю. Сам вляпался. Сам придумал себе эту любовь. Сам ее взращивал. Сам виноват. Никто больше. А теперь злюсь. Злюсь на него, что он не видит, что делает. Дружить он хочет. Как раньше. Ничего, нахрен, не будет, как раньше! А ведь он не при чем. Все я! Только я!..

— Лорен приезжает. Хотела тебя видеть. Скажу ей, что ты занят… — шепчет, а меня прорывает. Лорен! Ненавижу ее! Эту… эту дрянь! Она… она его у меня отняла! Да, была Кайса, когда мы... Но потом Кайса исчезла, и я думал... А тут она. Новая пассия! И она хочет меня видеть?! Да я бы ее с радостью в Сену бы спихнул! О господи!

Меня колотит всего. Слезы непроизвольно выступают на глаза, смаргиваю их. Руки трясутся. И я кричу. Кричу, не думая о последствиях. Срыв-таки свершился.

— Оставь меня в покое! Оставь меня, Алекс! Ты... ты мне надоел уже! И Лорен твоя! Просто оставьте меня! Не хочу вас видеть, ясно тебе?!

Оборачивается, смотрит на меня с удивлением и ужасом. А меня несет. Кричу что-то, что он поработил меня. Что подчинил, как… паук в свою паутину вплел. Что меня это бесит. Ни слова неправды в общем-то.

Лицо его мрачнеет с каждым моим выкриком. Наконец выдавливает из себя:

— Я понял. Можешь не продолжать, — и уходит, осторожно прикрывая за собой дверь декорации.

А я медленно оседаю на пол и меня прорывает. Я рыдаю в голос. Сотрясаюсь всем телом. Почти вою. Бью кулаками об пол. Потом падаю на него ничком…

Хорошо, что никто сейчас тут не сможет меня увидеть или услышать. Подумали бы, что я с ума сошел.

Видит бог, не этого я хотел, когда мечтал, чтобы все разрешилось. Но... я мог хотеть чего угодно, а вышло вот так. Я все испортил. Теперь уже точно все. Ничего не будет. Даже дружбы. Конец. Все кончено.


	5. Новое начало

— Значит, все, — входит в мою гримерку, останавливается на пороге, — конец?..

Вижу в его глазах слезы. Смаргиваю и свои. Только что узнали, что этот сезон будет последним. Правда, конец. Несколько недель еще тут, а потом... Никогда больше.

Пустота такая внутри.

— Похоже на то, — подвигаюсь на диванчике, освобождая ему место рядом с собой. Сядет или нет? Мы же так толком и не помирились после моего срыва. Я извинился, конечно. Но… дружба не вернулась. Лишь ровные деловые отношения. А теперь он пришел ко мне. В этот день. В этот момент. Может, я для него что-то значу еще? Впрочем, неважно.

Медлит. Потом делает несколько шагов в мою сторону. Молча. Садится рядом, складывает руки на коленях, смотрит на них. На свои пальцы, унизанные бутафорскими кольцами. Я тоже смотрю. Замечаю то самое кольцо, что посчитал тогда давно за помолвочное. Смешно. Усмехаюсь.

— Что? — спрашивает.

Дергаю плечом:

— Ничего, просто… вспомнилось.

Не спрашивает, что мне там вспомнилось. Не имеет для него значения, наверное. Да и для меня тоже уже нет. Все равно все уже кончено. Молчим.

Слышу его дыхание, чуть поворачиваюсь, смотрю на его профиль. Он в костюме Филиппа, прядь длинных волос парика свисает на лицо, загораживает мне вид, поднимаю руку, чтобы убрать ее, но останавливаюсь. Можно ли мне его трогать так теперь? Нет, конечно. Мы же не друзья.

Сам — то ли мой жест заметил, то ли просто ему тоже мешают волосы, — убирает их за ухо, поворачивается ко мне всем корпусом и губы облизывает. Смотрю на это быстрое движение языка, как завороженный. Вот бы поцеловать его сейчас!

— Эв, послушай…

Ну что опять? Неужели нельзя просто в тишине посидеть. Чтобы была иллюзия прошлой дружбы. Будто все, как раньше. Зачем опять что-то говорить? Разрушать…

— Что? — опять грубо как-то выходит. И опять ненавижу себя за это. Нервы тебе надо лечить, Уильямс!

Качает головой, поджимает губы. Осуждает. Правильно, осуждай. Но ничего не изменится. Все уже случилось. Я все испортил. И ни к чему опять это ворошить и… Все равно ничего не наладишь. Зачем усложнять?

— Ничего! — обрывает меня. Строго, что нельзя не подчиниться. Вздрагиваю. Даже дыхание у меня перехватывает. Молчит, потом говорит уже тише: — Давай… перестанем это все.

— Перестанем «что»? — не понимаю, к чему он клонит. Да и хочу ли понимать?..

— Ругаться. И вообще… Я не знаю, что случилось с тобой. С нами. Но мне… не хватает тебя. Серьезно.

Открываю рот, чтобы вновь сказать что-то — явно такое, о чем потом пожалею, — но он не дает мне этого сделать. Торопливо продолжает, буквы глотает. Его акцент валлийский, когда ни черта не разобрать… Как же раздражает!

— Дай сказать! — почти рычит. — Серьезно. Не хватает. Ты сказал, что я на тебя давлю. Давил. Что в паутину вплел… Ты знаешь, я думал о твоих словах долго. Все эти дни. Анализировал. И ты… ты прав. Да, так и есть. Я тебя хотел… себе. Боялся, что потеряю. Что ты уйдешь. А так вышло, что ты… ушел и так. И мне... тяжело это. Ты важен. Ты так мне важен, Эван! Тем более, сейчас, когда я понял, что… больше ничего не будет. Что другого шанса может не быть, не случиться. Что это — конец. И для них, и для нас.

Говорит на одном дыхании, даже голос срывается. Наконец замолкает. Я тоже молчу, не знаю, что ответить. Это что, это… признание?.. Или я опять все понимаю не так, переворачиваю, как мне удобно.

— Алекс… — только его имя опять с губ слетает. Шепотом, болью, любовью. Собираюсь с мыслями, с силами. Неужели, мне дают еще один шанс? Я не могу, не имею никакого права его сейчас упустить. Но как же страшно ошибиться. Смотрю ему в глаза, чтобы увидеть, понять, что там на самом деле, в чем правда. Не разобрать. Плевать. Скажу. — Я… ты знаешь, я просто… я тоже просто боялся… Боюсь, что ты… что это просто игра. Что съемки окончатся, и тогда все. Нет, не то… — Тру висок, голову болью пронзает. От нервов, наверное. Алекс терпеливо ждет, пока я наконец решусь, молчит. — Я такой дурак. И ты и прощать меня не должен был. Я… глупостей тебе наговорил. Гадостей. А ты… Ты мне тоже важен. Даже больше, чем ты можешь себе представить. Ты знаешь, я…

Нет, не идут слова. Но, наверное, самое главное это, самое сокровенное он в моих глазах видит. Потому что берет меня за руку, гладит пальцы, подносит ладонь к губам и целует ее. И замирает так. Боже…

— Скажи, — просит тихим шепотом. Отрицательно качаю головой, кажется, сейчас расплачусь. Нет, не могу. — А если я скажу, скажешь?

Что? Что?! Смотрю на него в полнейшем шоке. А он улыбается. Прикладывает мою ладонь к своей щеке, жмется к ней, как котенок, который хочет чтобы его приласкали. Алекс…

— Давай вместе. Вместе не так страшно… — Не могу, не выходит. Отвожу взгляд, чувствую, как рука на его щеке дрожит. — Эван, к черту тебя! Давай. Сейчас. Сегодня! Самое время. Правду наконец-то. Три года вранья — это слишком. Ну! Я...

Не знаю: шутит, издевается, играет или правду говорит. Но правда: к черту! Либо сейчас, либо никогда. Значит, сейчас. Что бы там ни случилось потом.

— Я… — повторяю за ним эхом.

— Люблю…

— Люблю... — и по моим щекам слезы градом срываются. Я сказал это? Правда, сказал? И он… тоже?..

— Тебя… — шепчет еле слышно и тут же в мои губы поцелуем впивается. Жадным, страстным. Таким, как тот, самый первый. Когда он свои барьеры взорвал. «Три года». Это что же, с тех самых пор?.. Дальше мыслей не остается.

Целую его в ответ, рука моя с его щеки на затылок передвигается, к себе притягиваю. Другой — за камзол. Вот так, ближе, теснее. Чтобы жаром к жару, чтобы чувствовать, чтобы все взаправду. Мой!

— Тебя… — только на секунду отстраняюсь, чтобы завершить признание все же.

Усмехается, кусает меня вновь за нижнюю губу. Больно. След останется... Чертов Влахос! Мой! Моя любовь!..

***

 

— Слушай, мы тут немного переделали… — Сегодня снимаем последнюю сцену Шевалье и Месье. Мы ее только что в машине по дороге сюда всю переиначили. Алекс мнется, разговаривая с режиссером, нервничает: боится, что его идею отвергнут. Я не боюсь. Уверен: разрешат… Все равно же конец. Так почему нет?

Так и выходит.

Метки, команды, гримерша с кисточками, свет, костюмы...

— И, съемка!

И вот он опять передо мной. Так близко. Горячее дыхание его на моих губах.

— Я…

— Я…

— Люблю…

— Люблю…

Смеется. Смешно тебе! Смешно? Ах ты!..

— Тебя... — наши губы соприкасаются. Вновь. Несчитанный раз за последние дни. И все равно — как в первый раз. Горячо. Прошибает между лопаток, разлетается фейерверком по всему телу. Шумно выдыхаю, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы просто не накинуться на него сейчас со всей страстью. Не впечатать в стену и не начать ласкать всего. На глазах у всех. Чтобы все видели, все знали, что мой!

— Тебя… — теперь он верховодит. Стонет. Стонет так, что в паху отдается. Целует жарко, страстно, ноги подгибаются. Алекс…

Пусть это все видят. Тут, на площадке. И потом, по всему миру. Нашу любовь. Пусть не поймут ничего, пусть спишут на сценарий. Плевать! Я хочу, чтобы все видели это. Чтобы навсегда это осталось. Не важно, что будет дальше. И будет ли. Сейчас он мой. А я — его. Мой принц. И его Шевалье. Мы вместе.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Не пропускай](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067404) by [LilyAngel_Sanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAngel_Sanders/pseuds/LilyAngel_Sanders)




End file.
